This relates to testing and, more particularly, to testing of electronic device structures.
Electronic devices such as computers, cellular telephones, music players, and other electronic equipment are often provided with wireless communications circuitry. In a typical configuration, the wireless communications circuitry includes an antenna that is coupled to a transceiver on a printed circuit board using a cable and connectors. Connectors and cables are also used to convey other signals such as digital data signals in an electronic device. Many electronic devices include conductive structures with holes, slots, and other shapes. Welds and springs may be used in forming connections between conductive structures such as these and electronic device components.
During device assembly, workers and automated assembly machines may be used to form welds, machine features into conductive device structures, connect connectors for antennas and other components to mating connectors, and otherwise form and interconnect electronic device structures. If care is not taken, however, faults may result that can impact the performance of a final assembled device. For example, a metal part may not be machined correctly or a connector may not be seated properly within its mating connector. In some situations, it can be difficult or impossible to detect and identify these faults, if at all, until assembly is complete and a finished device is available for testing. Detection of faults only after assembly is complete can results in costly device scrapping or extensive reworking.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to detect faults during the manufacturing of electronic devices.